Recent developments in nanotechnology promise that incorporating nanomaterials, such as carbon nanotubes (CNTs), at a very low loading percentage will enhance the overall performance of structural materials many-fold. Carbon nanotubes are quasi-one dimensional, nearly single crystalline (axially), hollow, graphitic carbon structures. The combination of high aspect ratio, small size, excellent mechanical properties, low density, and high electrical conductivity make them perfect candidates as fillers in polymer composites. Experimental as well as theoretical predictions regarding nanotubes suggest an axial Young's modulus of 1 TPa.
These exciting properties make carbon nanotubes greatly desired carbonaceous materials that have a wide range of applications for their extraordinary physical, chemical, and mechanical properties. However, difficulties in dispersing carbon nanotubes and their tendency to aggregate in aqueous environments prevent them from being used in many applications. As prepared nanotubes are insoluble in many liquids, such as water and polymers. A good dispersion of the materials, preferably up to single nanotube level, is of critical importance in achieving the predicted exciting properties for nanotube reinforced materials.
Needs exist for improved methods of dispersing and stabilizing carbon nanomaterials without significantly degrading their physical and chemical characteristics.